I Need You To Help Me
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: Puck has developed feelings for Kurt, and he decides that to fix his problem he'll seek help straight from the source. A short fic about coming out, accepting you feelings and Puck being adorably and uncharacteristically flustered around Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** This was an idea I just sort of had, and It may have been done before, but this is my version of it.**

**I'm writing this at 12.25am so I apologise for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, or any other characters and/or places that are affliated with Ryan Murphy. *insert big words here.* blah blah blah. I think you get it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The jock walked through the halls of McKinley, slushie in hand. It was a weird feeling, carrying a slushie and not planning on throwing it in some loser's face. It was almost refreshing.<p>

He barely noticed the flinches of various Glee-clubber's as he walked through the halls; his eyes were set on his target. He slowed down as he approached the locker and cursed himself internally when the body in front of him curled in on itself.

"Please don't. This is my favourite jacket." A small voice came from the body.

Puck wanted to slap himself in the face.

"Kurt, it's okay. I'm not going to slushie you."

Kurt didn't seem to believe him fully, but he uncurled his body and flattened his clothes with his hands none-the-less.

"What do you want, Noah?" Kurt asked, bored.

"I wanted to bring you this... It's cherry. I know that's your favourite because whenever I'd throw one at you you'd lick your lips before you cleaned yourself off." He tried to hide the nervousness in his voice, but he also didn't want to come across as too cocky. For the first time in his life he wanted to show some emotion.

He handed the slushie tentatively towards Kurt, his badass facade fading quickly.

"Oh." Kurt was obviously surprised. "Thankyou Noah, that was very thoughtful of you." He smiled sweetly and took the sluchie from Puck, sucking on the straw quickly and humming in approval.

"Your Welcome." Puck smiled.

"So," Kurt said, swallowing some of the slushie. "Was there anything else, or did you just come to my locker to give me something that is going to require me to run a marathon to get out of my system?"

_Ah, bitchy as ever!_ Puck thought.

"There was... one other thing."

The bitchy smile left Kurt's face at Pucks change in demeanor. Puck brought a hand up to rub nervously at his neck. Kurt lifted an eyebrow and prompted him to go on.

"Uh, I was... i was wondering if maybe you wanted to... I dunno. Hang out, some time..."

_What the hell, Puck? You're a god... why are you babblnig like an idiot?_

Kurt giggled and smiled at the jock.

"You want to hang out with me? As in Kurt Hummel? As in the the only out gay in this god-forsaken town? Won't that destroy your reputation or something?" Kurt asked bluntly and honestly.

"Yeah, probably... I don't really care. I... I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. Get some advice."

Kurt looked at Puck, apparently contemplating what he was going to do.

"We can go for coffee... I know you like that place called the Lima Bean. I could drive you there after school today if you like." He added. _Please say yes._

"Alright Noah, I'll go for coffee with you. But if this is a prank you and the football team decided to play, I swear to Gaga you'll regret it."

"So, it's a date?"

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked. "Date?"

"Uh, I mean... it's a figure of speech."

Kurt nodded suspiciously, closing his locker and heading off to class. When he reached the corner he looked back and waved at Noah, before dissapearing.

Puck leaned against the locker and let out a long sigh.

What the hell was he getting himself in to?

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably have one or two more chapters. Hopefully they'll be up soon.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow Guys! I was blown away by the response to this story. The number of favourits and alerts this got has me gobsmacked. I hope this pleases you all. I am so sorry it's so short, but at least it's some more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, or any other characters and/or places that are affliated with Ryan Murphy. *insert big words here.* blah blah blah. I think you get it.**

* * *

><p>Puck stood back against the car, hands deep in his pockets.<p>

_Am I actually going to tell someone?_

He was deep in thought when a pair of boot clad feet stepped in front of him, pulling him out of though.

"Hey Kurt." He gave Kurt a cheesy grin, the kind he used to charm the 'ladies', and opened the passenger door to let Kurt into his Chevrolet. He always parked down the back so the students of McKinley wouldn't see his girly car.

As much as everyone else would hate it, he loved it. The turquoise and cream colour split looked smokin' with his white-walls and wooden steering wheel.

"I'm surprised, Noah." Kurt said, admiring the car before getting in. "I wouldn't have guessed you were into… these. It's very fifties."

Puck ran around the other side and got in, revving the engine and pulling out.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for vintage." Puck smiled over at Kurt quickly before turning his head back to the road.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion and sat up a little straighter, listening intently.

"Something wrong?" Puck asked, perhaps a little too concerned.

"No, it's just… Can you turn the radio up a little?"

Puck did so, and Kurt let out a triumphant 'ah-ha'.

"What?"

"Defying Gravity. Your car is playing Defying Gravity… Why is your car playing Defying Gravity?" Kurt turned towards Puck, confusion clear on his face.

_He's adorable._

"I… uh. Well I knew you'd be coming and I didn't want you to have to listen to my music, so I borrowed Rachel's Wicked cd." Puck laughed nervously. He didn't know where his badass-ness had gone, but Kurt was smiling really big and Puck decided that he'd be prepared to do anything to make Kurt smile.

"That's… That's really sweet Noah." Kurt smiled at Noah and went to pat Puck's knee but retracted it straight away, hoping that Puck didn't notice.

"You know you don't have to be scared around me, right? I'm not as homophobic as most of the people in this town. I'm not at all, to be honest. And I know you're a physical person and you show emotion through touch or whatever. You don't have to not be yourself around me." Puck reached a hand over to grab Kurt's, trying to make the action seem as platonically friendly as possible.

Kurt flinched slightly, a natural reflex for someone who doesn't usually get touched by people, but let Puck take his hand, squeezing it slightly and letting go.

"Thankyou, Noah. That's really sweet of you." Kurt smiled over to Puck whose eyes had moved back to the road.

* * *

><p>"How about you go and get us a table and I'll order our coffee's."<p>

"Okay. I'll have a Gran-"

"Grande non-fat mocha." Puck smiled proudly.

"How did you know?"

"I remember over-hearing you and Mercedes arguing before Glee about how much better certain coffee orders were than others and you said that your usual order was a Grande non-fat mocha." He shuffled his feet awkwardly and let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"I, uh… I don't know what to say. Thanks, I guess."

Kurt reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a wallet.

"Don't even think about it. It's on me." Puck said with a wink. Kurt giggled and then turned around to find a table.

Puck headed over to the counter and ordered Kurt's mocha, as well as a caramel latter for himself.

_God, if any of the guys knew I was drinking caramel coffee, with Kurt Hummel, I'd be dead._

_If any of them actually knew me… Really knew me, I'd be dead._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next chapter will be the coffe date!<em>**

**_I'm pretty excited to write it, honestly._**

**_I think that this story will just be a few chapters, so I might do two or three more. I suppose it depends on the kind of feedback I get and how many people are actually reading._**

**_I hope you like this chapter! xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Yay! We have another chapter!**

**1) I want to apologise that these are so short! But at least I'm getting them done.**

**2) I want to apologise for the lack of beta-ing, but I don't have a beta and I like to get these out as quickly as possible for you guys!**

**3) Thankyou to all the people who have favourited and story alerted this! I was blown away by the response. I apologise that my Puck isn't very realistic, but hopefully as I keep writing him, I'll get better.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Thanks babe." Puck said with a wink as the barista handed him the coffees. She smiled and giggled, a blush rising high on her cheeks, her blue eyes sparkled with interest.<p>

_Like Kurt's_, he thought.

_No. Don't think like that. You're Puckzilla… Right?_

He smiled at the girl before turning around and trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. He looked around, quickly finding Kurt sitting at a table in the far corner of the coffee shop. He walked over, trying to compose himself.

"There you go." He smiled, taking the seat opposite , I

"Thanks." Kurt smiled over at Puck and took a sip of the coffee.

Puck did the same, letting the warm liquid slide down his throat. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Kurt staring at the table and Puck staring at Kurt.

"So," Kurt said, his gaze moving to Puck's face. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What?" Puck asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Today, you said you wanted to talk about something."

"Oh… Yeah. Um I wanted to ask you about something." _Well there goes Puckzilla. _"How did you… uh… know you were," Puck leaned forward and lowered his voice. "gay?"

Kurt's face changed from a look of confusion to a look of realization in a second.

"Well, Noah. I guess I just knew… In middle school when people started developing crushes, I never saw the big deal about girls. It wasn't that I thought girls were ugly… I just wasn't attracted to them. Then when I started really developing feelings for people I realised that the people I was fantasising about were boys."

Puck's hand gripped his cup a little tighter. _That's exactly how I felt…_

Puck stared at the cup in his hand and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Noah?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I um… God!" He slammed his fist down on the table and Kurt's whole body froze up. "Why the hell is this so HARD?" He whispered harshly. A few of the other customers in the shop glanced over at him before turning back. He didn't even bother trying to intimidate them.

"Noah," Kurt began to stand up. "I'll… I'll leave if you want me t-"

"No." He said, with an urgency and desperation that surprised even him.

"Alright." Kurt tried to be as calm as possible, sitting down rigidly. _Idiot,_ Puck thought to himself, _you've really blown it this time._

He took a few more deep breaths and gulped down half of his latte before he had the nerve to speak again.

"Did you… did you ever consider doing anything to… you know… hide it?"

"Well, yes." Kurt said, relaxing slightly. "I considered it, and I didn't tell anyone for a long time… But I never actually actively did anything to stop people from thinking it. I still wore designer clothing and sang show tunes. I figured that when I find someone who loves me the way I am, it won't matter what anyone else thinks."

Puck tried to stifle a snort, and apparently failed.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. If you don't want me to answer your questions, I'll just leave."

"No. Look… I'm sorry, okay? I'm not used to the whole 'deep and meaningful' thing."

"You're the one who asked me here. What exactly was it that you wanted. I have a feeling these questions are leading up to something." Kurt looked over the brim of his cup, taking another sip and then putting it back on the table.

"Well… um. I just… I know I sleep with lots of babes, I mean, I'm a stud. Women fall at my feet. I just… it's… Kurt, I'm gay."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC - Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Hey there :)**

**I've been blown away by the response on this fic. This fandom knows how to get shit done!**

**Thankyou for all your kind reviews, and all the Story Alerts/Favourites. I honestly can't articulate how much it means to me.**

***Disclaimer*: I really am apologetic about my lack of realistic Puck. I'm working on it, though.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat, gaping at Puck for a long while.<p>

This caused Puck to have a mini panic attack. _What if he tells someone? What if he didn't want to know?_

Puck was brought out of his thoughts when Kurt stood up and started putting his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked, incredibly confused.

"Look, I know that at a time like this you just need someone to talk to, and I know that I'm the only person in the godforsaken town that you can really talk to, but I can't handle this."

"Wha- Handle what?"

Kurt stopped his fussing and lowered his voice, talking quickly.

"I haven't liked you for years, and gone through the pain of seeing you be with so many girls, for you to turn around and say that you're gay."

Puck was taken aback by this, and couldn't seem to be able to talk. He just stared at Kurt, mouth gaping.

"No, If you'll excuse me, I have to go." Puck could see that Kurt was holding back tears and immediately felt horrible.

Kurt walked out of the Lima Bean quickly, and Puck was on his feet in no time, following the boy out.

"Kurt, wait!"

For the first time in his life, he didn't care if anyone knew, he just wanted Kurt to be happy.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Puck called when he finally reached the bus stop that Kurt had stormed off to.<p>

"Please, Noah. Just leave." Kurt said, trying to be heard over the passing traffic. The street was uncharacteristically busy, but Puck figured it must be the time. People would have to be coming home from work about now.

"Kurt… Kurt, look at me." Puck grabbed Kurt's shoulder and gently turned him around. He wondered why he was being so gentle, but he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Kurt's eyes, red and wet with tears.

"Noah. Go Away." Kurt said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Puck moved his hand down Kurt's arm and grabbed the boy's hand. _What the hell are you doing?_ He thought.

Kurt looked between Pucks face and their hands, but Puck's gaze never left Kurt's face.

"Noah, what are you doing? You don't need to be nice to me, just because you feel sorry for me… Just because you're… you're gay, it doesn't mean that we have to be friends now or anything. You can still hate me."

"Kurt… I don't hate you." Puck looked at Kurt, trying to catch his eye, show him how sincere his words were. "I never did."

"Then what are you doing? Why are you telling me this when you could just keep it to yourself?"

"Because, I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Prompts are awesome!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****I am SOOOOOO sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I know you've all probably forgotten about this story but here's another chapter for those who are interested.**

**Also, I realise that my Puck really isn't getting any better, but I hope that the adorableness that is ahead makes up for it. I mean, who doesn't love a little bit of fluff?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Puck couldn't breathe, and by the looks of it neither could Kurt. He just stood there, staring at Puck with wide eyes. His hand was limp in the other boys and Puck was worried that he was going to faint.<p>

"Kurt?" He said after a few minutes had past.

"You WHAT?" Kurt snapped. Suddenly everything seemed oddly quiet. _Where the hell did all the cars go?_

He seemed angry more than anything, although he didn't make to move his hand out of Puck's, so Puck just held on tighter and prayed to god that Kurt didn't try to move away.

"God, please don't make me say it again. You heard me, Hummel." He said, maybe too harshly. He winced when Kurt recoiled and took a small step back. "Look, I'm sorry… I just…" He let out an exasperated sigh and ran his free hand over his face. He reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand and sat at the little bench that was provided at the bus stop.

He leant his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, trying to figure out how he was going to explain everything.

"I… I'm not good at like, talking about my feelings or anything. But I… I like you, Kurt. I don't know why, there's just something about you that I find really… really…"

"Intriguing?" Kurt cut in, sitting down next to him, close but not close enough to be touching.

"Yeah…"

"I know the feeling." Kurt said, and Puck looked up at him a little shocked. "Like I said before," he explained. "I've liked you for a while… more than a while."

"How long is more than a while?"

"Uh, well… You know when I supposedly had a crush on Finn?" Puck nodded, daring to look up at Kurt's face. The two boys locked eyes and Kurt's breath hitched. "I actually liked you, I just thought people would be more likely to believe the whole 'gay kid crushing on the quarterback' story line."

The two boys fell silent for a while, Puck looking pointedly at the ground, Kurt looking at Puck. Puck was the one to break the silence.

"Well, uh… what happens now? Because I really like you and it would be really cool if we could maybe-"

"How am I supposed to know that it's not just gonna be some one-time thing? How am I supposed to trust that you're not gonna run away as soon as you realise that I'm a boy, not a girl? You have sex with _girls_, Noah. I don't have boobs or anything like that… How I am I supposed to know that I not just another hook-up?"

"Because, Kurt. I want to do this right. I want to… I want to be your boyfriend."

Kurt eyes flew up from the ground to meet Puck's and both held each other's gaze for a while. Kurt stood up and Puck did the same, standing in front of Kurt. He was just about ready to make his final plea before Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and crashed their lips together.

"Do you mean it?" He pulled back to look into Puck's eyes, seriously.

"Yes, of course. I… yes." Puck couldn't help but smiled at the boy in front of him. "Kurt Hummel," he said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"You know what?" Kurt wound his arms around Pucks neck and rested his head on the boys shoulder. "I just might."

* * *

><p><strong>There's only one more chapter after this, which is kind of like an Epilogue I guess.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****Here's the last chapter guys! Thankyou for all of your reviews :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Puck walked through the halls of McKinley, head held high. This time instead of having a slushie in his hand, he had the hand of one Kurt Hummel.<p>

The pair walked with big smiles on their faces, completely oblivious to the confused looks coming from the students around them.

"Hey you two." Mercedes said with a knowing smile as the pair approached Kurt's locker.

Kurt had made sure to fill in Mercedes as soon as he had got home from this situation, which had led to a long text conversation.

"Hey Cedes." Kurt said opening his locker and getting the books he needed for his classes.

"Hey there, Aretha." Puck smirked and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, chin resting on the boys shoulder.

"Aww, you guys. That's so cute!" They heard a squeal from Brittany S, Pierce, who was running towards them from the end of the hall. The pair was bowled over by a tackle hug, both of them laughing.

"Oh, uh… I might have told a few people." Mercedes said to Kurt, faking apology.

"That's fine. I'll shout it from the rooftops if it's necessary." Puck said, smiling and kissing Kurt sloppily on the cheek.

"Thankyou Noah. It means a lot." Kurt smiled and turned his head to kiss Puck full on the lips.

"Come on boys, break it up." Mercedes said. Kurt and Puck let the kiss get a little more heated just to rub it in, over exaggerating the kissing noises.

The four of them laughed, and Santana, who had been following Brittany, pushed a hand between their faces.

"Okay boys, class time!"

The five of them walked to class, Kurt held snug to Noah's side, the dark-skinned boy absently rubbing his thumb over the countertenor's clothed hip.

Just before Kurt and Puck entered their classroom, Kurt leant into his ear, quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek before whispering;

"Hey Kurt? Thankyou for helping me."

* * *

><p><strong>xoxo<strong>


End file.
